


Who wouldn’t

by hinderance



Series: Late Night Prompts [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Hugging, I suck at tags, In-Story Shipping, Platonic Relationships, Poor Corpse, but I suck at writing feelings so here, coast makes sykkuno happy, corpse is whipped for sykkuno, low level writing, no smut or feelings, sykkuno ships coast, toast is whipped for sykkuno, we need more toastkkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinderance/pseuds/hinderance
Summary: Where Sykkuno is a coast shipper, Toast is forever whipped for him and forever doomed and Corpse is just plain confused.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Jeremy Wang, Sykkuno & Jeremy Wang
Series: Late Night Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123322
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Who wouldn’t

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work and I have to warn you I’m bad at writing, and I suck at dialogue and descriptions so apologies if this doesn’t make sense or flow well! Although I ship Corpsekkuno, my ult is toastkkuno- the only problem with that is that there are virtually no fics about them ;(
> 
> This is purely platonic, but if either creators in the story express dislike to this sort of thing then it will be taken down. Don’t push shipping into them and respect boundaries.
> 
> Enjoy :,) (or don’t)  
> And u should all try writing toastkkuno.

_What the fuck is going on_.

Is the first thing Corpse thinks when he feels Toast’s hand around his shoulder, moving in way to close for comfort on a fucking _armchair_ , Sykkuno watching from the lounge adjacent to his with what Corpse could _swear_ was sparkling anime eyes.

The first problem that Corpse finds off about the situation was that the last time he checked, a one person lounge chair, with only enough room for one person, was- well, for _one person_. So why the fuck did Toast choose to sit next to him, or more accurately on him, when there was a whole ass space the size of a horse right next to Sykkuno.

The second detail Corpse finds off, is that Toast, _the_ Mr-I’ll-Handshake-With-You-But-Dont-You-Dare-Try-Any-Hugging-Until-I-Fully-Trust-You-First, was slinging an arm around him on his armchair, squished in between the sides of the chair to the point that Corpse was certain made it look like they were in a relationship.

The third most _crucial_ detail that makes his logical reasoning of the situation fly out the window, was Toast himself. Ever since he stepped into Sykkuno’s house and was welcomed with a surprise extra guest, Toast, who he was certain Sykkuno hadn’t said was coming. Corpse and Sykkuno had met up in person a few times, but this was his first time meeting Toast in person, and he got major vibes that Toast was whipped for Sykkuno. From the seemingly love heart eyes, to the way he stared long and hard into the back of Corpse’s head when he went to give Sykkuno a hug as a greeting.

That same guy had chosen to sit on Corpse’s chair. With Corpse. _What the fuck._

This is _not_ what he expected when he came over to watch anime with Sykkuno at his new house.

Toast slowly, very hesitantly, and very uncomfortably, rests his head on Corpse’s shoulder, who hasn’t moved out of pure confusion since his dilemma started.

Corpse clears his throat and looks over at Sykkuno in hopes of finding an answer, let alone a solution, but is only met with blindingly bright, seemingly increased sparkling eyes, staring back at him.

Or was he staring at Toast.

Or was he staring at......the _both_ of them. _Together_.

_What the actual fuck_.

Corpse instantly averts his eyes and stares awkwardly at the wall, his uncomfortable scale going from ‘hell nah’ to ‘get me the _fuck_ out of here’.

He shifts around slightly, releasing himself from the stiff grip of Toast and standing up, clearing his throat once again.

“I-I’m going t-to......get some water. Yeah.”

He quickly stalks towards Sykkuno’s kitchen before either of them can say anything, ignoring Sykkuno’s pout and the sigh of relief that escapes Toast’s mouth. Once again, he thinks; _what the fuck just happened._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Toast sighs in relief the instant Corpse leaves the room.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves playing with Corpse and considers him like a younger brother, and he knows the younger feels the same towards him, but thing were _tense_.

When he decided to show up at Sykkuno’s house without any warning for the fun of it, he wasn’t expecting Corpse to be in the picture too.

In terms of Sykkuno, he considers him a younger brother, despite age, because that’s just the vibe Sykkuno gives off, and although Toast likes and respects Corpse, he can tend to get a bit.....protective of Sykkuno when he’s around Corpse. The Sykkuno he’s known longer. The Sykkuno he trusts. The Sykkuno who cares for and adores him. The Sykkuno who _cares for and adores Corpse_. And that’s where the _protectiveness_ comes from. Nothing else, especially not jealousy.

That’s where the first problem comes in. Corpse and Sykkuno hug, and Sykkuno seems genuinely happy about it (and Toast may or may not have given Corpse a cold stare when he wasn’t looking), and Toast is _fine_ with it because Sykkuno is happy.

What he’s confused about, however, happens when Toast and Corpse handshake, giving each other awkward grimace smiles (both had a mutual favouritism of Sykkuno as would much rather the other be him).

Sykkuno beams.

Like the fucking ray of sunshine he is.

And Toast doesn’t mean just a good old smile, he means one of the uncovered ones the melt your heart. That melt _his_ heart. That make you want to do anything for him. That makes _Toast_ want to do anything for him.

And then Toast puts two and two together, like the genius he prizes himself to be, under all the bad dick jokes.

And that’s when he realises, he’s fucking doomed.

Toast and Corpse break off the handshake, and Corpse heads into a corridor to take a phone call before they settle down in the living room.

Sykkuno heads for the nearest couch while they wait for Corpse to finish his call, and Toast tries to avoid making eye contact with him, he really does.

But then he can’t look away and Sykkuno looks straight into his eyes and they do the thing.

The best friend thing.

The soulmate thing they did after they first met, where he knew that Toast knew that he knew.

And just like that Sykkuno knew that Toast knew that Sykkuno knew he knew what made Sykkuno so happy just then.

“Sykkuno.....” he drawls out, pulling his lips into a thin line.

Immediately Sykkuno holds up his hands in defence.

“I-I just want you guys to be close, you know? Like you and me. Like him and me.”

Toast takes in a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

“And y’know.....one of the best ways to do that...” Sykkuno continues, “Is to be close, like- physically, you know?”

_Like fuck it is,_ Toast thinks.

“You’d- You’d do that for me...”

He definitely wouldn’t. Him and Corpse were along way away from that milestone, and it took Toast and Sykkuno and least two years to get the physical contact stage, so whose to say it won’t take Toast and Corpse more?

“R-Right Toast?” Sykkuno blinks up at him.

_Fuck. I totally would do that,_ Toast thinks.

He really is whipped for Sykkuno, no matter how indefinite he tries to be.

To his impending doom, Corpse has come back into the lounge room and settled on an armchair.

Slowly, Toast walks up to Corpse, feeling overwhelmingly sorry for both himself and the younger, and squishes in to the side of Corpse, wedging himself into the armchair.

He feels Corpse stiffen underneath him and mutters a mental apology, but nonetheless continues to sling an arm over his shoulder.

Toast looks back to where Sykkuno is, and is met with sparkling eyes, clearly overjoyed but still......pleading.

Toast grits his teeth, preparing for the finale, and stiffly puts his head on Corpse’s shoulder.

After a few minutes, it seems he has finally scared Corpse off, as Corpse stands up to get a drink, and he sighs in relief.

Which is where they’re at now.

Toast is moping in shame next to Sykkuno while Corpse is still hiding out in the kitchen.

Toast sighs and looks next to him, where Sykkuno has a pleased small smile but is seemingly in the clouds (most likely rethinking the torturous events Toast had to put Corpse and himself through).

The things he does for Sykkuno.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Corpse finally gains the courage to head back into the lounge room, and is met with the pleasant surprise of his chair being free.

He sits back down and stares at Sykkuno and Toast, with the intent of conducting his own mini investigation to what the fuck just happened.

Neither make eye contact with him, but for completely different reasons.

Sykkuno looks high, as if he had just taken drugs, humming softly with his mind elsewhere while unconsciously smiling every few seconds.

His gaze switches to Toast, who is looking down to the ground with a hint of red on the tips of his ears.

So Toast knew what he was doing, and what was going on, huh? Corpse waits another minute for him to give an explanation, but silence still follows, save for the anime playing in the background and Sykkuno’s soft humming.

The rest of the night goes by quickly and neither Sykkuno nor Toast give him any kind of context to the weird moment.

As Corpse leaves the building with a cute hug from Sykkuno and an even stiffer handshake from Toast, he finds himself wondering, for at least the millionth time that night, what in the fucking hell just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, although it’s not the best.
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos is much appreciated.


End file.
